


I Love You… or Not?

by AlexHunt



Category: Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This takes place between Red Carpet Diaries Book 2 and 3 (Red Carpet Diaries 2.5). Alex and Thomas have been together for several weeks and their relationship is public.





	1. Alex

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

“Let the record state that I am doing this against my better judgment,” Thomas stated, as he handed Alex an iced latte. 

“The record shall so reflect,” Alex teased as she took the coffee from him. “Mmmm.”

“How many is it today?” Thomas questioned.

“Five… six?” Alex shrugged playfully. She kissed Thomas quickly on the lips. She let her fingers glide down his strong arms before wrapping her fingers in his. Alex pulled Thomas into her house. “Thanks for coming over. Today was so busy. I just want to stay in.”

“You know I need little convincing to avoid being around other people,” Thomas remarked. 

Alex led Thomas into the living room. She made her way to the couch and collapsed into the soft cushions. 

Thomas took a seat beside her and motioned Alex closer to him. 

Alex shifted so that she was leaning into Thomas. He wrapped his arms around her, as she nestled comfortably against him. 

Thomas ran his fingers through her hair as he rested his head on Alex’s.

After a few minutes, Alex looked up at Thomas. “I’m being a terrible host. Do you want anything? Should we actually do something?” 

“I have everything I want right here,” Thomas said, letting his hand caress her cheek. 

Alex smiled. “Can we just stay here a while longer then?”

“If that is what you would like,” Thomas replied. 

“Everything in LA moves so fast,” Alex confessed, nuzzling back into his arms. Her hands meandered across his chest. “I’m still getting used to it. I thought I would better at it by now.”

“Is everything okay with your new project?” Thomas questioned.

“It’s wonderful,” Alex exclaimed. “Truly. But, we’ve both been busy starting different projects and everything keeps moving ahead. I don’t want to lose us in the shuffle. I just want one night where everything slows down. I just want to sit with you for a while. I miss you… And, I know we still see each other all the time, but… I want to appreciate every touch and not worry about anyone or anything else. I know that probably sounds so cliche or whatever…. But, this is my happy place… right here… in your arms.” 

Thomas tried not to smile, but it was no use. His lips turned up and widened as Alex continued.

“Wow. That was much sappier than I thought it would be. I feel like I’m just rambling incessantly now. I am so sorry. I think maybe I _have_ had too much coffee today,” Alex kept talking. “Okay, you should probably say something, so I stop talking, or maybe just take my latte… well, no, actually don’t do that, this is _really_ good!” 

Thomas lifted Alex’s chin up and kissed her softly. His mouth pulled at her lower lip. “Better?”

“Much,” Alex relaxed back in his arms, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

“My ‘happy place’–to borrow your words–is wherever you are, my darling. You have changed my life for the better–rambling and all,” Thomas whispered. 

Alex beamed as she closed her eyes, savoring the warmth of his body and each gentle touch. 

As determined as Alex was to stretch each moment they had together, the hours passed like minutes. 

“Thank you for tonight. I really needed some downtime,” Alex admitted as she walked Thomas to the door.

“You are welcome. However, I am not sure what I did to receive your gratitude,” Thomas acknowledged.

“You were here.” Alex kissed Thomas softly. She rested her head on his chin for a moment. She pulled away slowly. “I want to tell you something, but you don’t have to say anything, okay?”

Thomas nodded.

“I love you, Thomas,” Alex whispered. “I have for a while now. I wanted to tell you before, but I lost my nerve.”

“Alex, I….” Thomas started, but couldn’t seem to finish his thought. 

“It’s okay,” Alex relinquished. “You don’t have to say it back.”

Alex kissed him quickly, trying to hide her disappointment. “I should get some sleep, I have an early call time tomorrow.”

“I’ll call you tomorrow,” Thomas suggested, trying to smile.

“Absolutely,” Alex responded. “Goodnight Thomas.”

“Goodnight Alex.” Thomas stood on her porch for a few moments after Alex went inside, before reluctantly dragging himself away.


	2. Thomas

_ **Early the next morning…** _   
_Alex was on set working on her latest project. She was sitting in her chair looking over her lines for the next scene._

“Alex…” Thomas said as he walked over to her.

Startled, Alex looked up quickly. “Thomas,” she smiled. “What a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be on your own set?”

“Can we talk?” Thomas asked seriously.

“Always,” Alex replied. Thomas took her hand and they walked to a more quiet place.

“I know you’re working and I hate to interrupt you…but this couldn’t wait,” Thomas explained.

“Is everything okay?” Alex questioned worriedly.

“There is something I need to tell you,” Thomas started. “The last serious relationship I had… It didn’t end well. I loved her.”

“Oh,” Alex expressed.

“I made some choices and ultimately, I let her go. I regretted my decision for a long time, but it was too late,” Thomas continued. “After that, I promised myself I would never let myself feel like that. I would never let myself _love_ anyone again.”

“Thomas, it’s okay. You don’t have to do this. I understand,” Alex tried to smile, but she knew her eyes betrayed her.

“I think I do,” Thomas replied. “I _thought_ I loved her. I see now, I never did. I chose my work over her, and while I regretted the decision initially, it is a decision I would repeat. It was not an error. For the first time, I’m grateful for everything that happened, because it led me here, right now, with you.”

Alex nodded as she listened. She could feel her heart beating faster wanting so desperately to hear those three little words.

“If it’s not too late to say it now…” Thomas caressed Alex’s hands before holding them in his own. “I love you… God help me, but I love you, Alex. Before you, my work was my life. It has been, for as long as I can remember. Now, I would give it all up if it meant being with you. I have never loved anyone or anything half as much as I love you.”

Alex smiled wide, despite the tears streaming down her face.

Thomas kissed her forehead while wiping her tears away. “I love you, Alex.”

Alex’s lips found his as she kissed him softly. “Say it again?”

“I love _you_!” Thomas kissed her again, more deeply this time.

“And again,” Alex requested.

Thomas let his lips meet hers once more, his tongue relishing every inch of her. “Alex. I. Love. You.” He breathed between kisses. “I can do this all day if you would like.”

“I just might,” Alex teased.

“Alex, I love you,” Thomas whispered in her ear, kissing her neck lightly. “I love you more than I ever thought possible…”

“I love you, Thomas,” Alex kissed him again. “So very much.”

Thomas held her face in his hand, while he caressed her cheek with his thumb. “Forgive me for not telling you sooner… far before last night. I thought I was protecting you from me. I convinced myself that I would disappoint you and you would eventually want to find someone younger and more open than I. And, that was okay because your happiness is all I’ve ever wanted. I didn’t want to hurt you, but last night, I realized I had… And, if I’m being completely honest now, I’ve loved you since that [night in Griffith Park. You were so alluring with your secret rendezvous](https://theartoflovingthomashunt.tumblr.com/post/186241941517/telling-thomas-this-is-part-two-of-two-part). You astound me. I love you, Alex, with all my heart. And I have for a while, it just took my brain a little while to catch up.”

“You told me now, and that is all that matters,” Alex smiled, reassuring him. “I love _you_, Thomas. Age is a number, nothing more. It’s not _who_ you are.”

“I know, I was wrong. I don’t deserve you, Alex. But I will spend every day, for as long as you will have me, trying to,” Thomas admitted, resting his forehead to hers.

“Maybe you don’t… ” Alex began, Thomas’s face fell a little, “…but love isn’t about what anyone deserves. Love is a leap of faith –giving your heart, mind, and body to someone knowing they could break you**, **but trusting them all the same. Love is a risk…I will risk it all for you, Thomas!”

“As I will for you, my Alex,” Thomas confessed. “You are evidently far wiser than I.”

“Is the great Thomas Hunt conceding that he is not the smartest in the room?” Alex joked.

“It is conceivable, in this one occurrence…” Thomas reluctantly admitted.

“You might want to get used to that,” Alex teased. “I plan to be right quite a lot.”

“Of that, I have no doubt. You are as astute as you are beautiful,” Thomas replied. “I shall relish being proven wrong by you any time.”

Before they knew it, they were lost in a flurry of kisses. Both of them savoring their warm embrace and each lingering touch.


End file.
